The Archer and The Professor 2
by AvengerGirl17
Summary: Thor is forced to bring Loki to Earth because Asgard is no longer safe for the traitor. How will our favorite Archer and his new wife deal with the unwanted guest in Stark Tower? How will they settle in to married life? ClintxOC, TonyxPepper, StevexNatasha, Loki, Thor Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cassie.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I got several requests for a sequel so I decided to go ahead and do one. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Chapter 1

Thor strode up and down the hall outside his mother's chamber. She had said that she had something of importance to discuss with him, but refused to say anything at the time. He ceased his pacing when he heard the heavy door swing open, and then watched as his mother ushered him inside.

"What is this about, Mother", Thor asked as his mother closed the door.

"Thor, your brother is in grave danger and must be taken from Asgard."

"Mother, this thing can not be done. Father would not allow it."

"That is why he can not know. You must take Loki to Midgard."

"Mother! Loki will be no more safe on Earth than he is here!"

"You must promise me Thor. Loki has done terrible things, but he is still my son and I do not wish to see him harmed. Please, do this for me", Frigga begged.

Thor stared down at his mother wondering if she realized what she was asking him to do. Finally, with a heavy sigh he promised.

"I will do as you ask, Mother", he said quietly.

"Thank you, my son", she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You must act quickly, and take him from Asgard tonight. I will help in any way that I can."

"Do you already have a plan, or must I conjure one on my own", Thor asked dryly as he sank into one of the chairs in his mother's sitting room.

"I have a plan that I believe will work."

"Then you had best share it with me woman", Thor said in exasperation.

"It is simple. When the guards change, you will intercept them and I will free Loki. We will meet you in the secret passage, and you will take him to Midgard."

"What if he gets away from you, Mother? How will you explain this plot to father?"

"He will not get away that I can promise you."

Thor rose from his seat, and exited the room. He walked slowly back to his own quarters to await his mother's knock. He had been engrossed in some parchment when the soft knock finally came. He followed his mother down to the dungeons, and then intercepted the guards.

He hurried down to the passage after making sure the two men could be easily found. When he reached the place where his mother said she would meet him he found her hugging his brother. The two had always been very close, and he solemnly believed that Frigga was the only person Loki was capable of loving.

"Very well, let us depart", Thor boomed.

He watched as his brother looked up, his blue eyes shooting daggers.

"Hello, brother. Mother says it is you I have to thank for my daring rescue."

"No, it is your mother you have to thank. If it was up to me, you would still be in that cage."

Tony Stark sat at the table along with Pepper, Tasha, and Steve, looking at the pictures Cassie had sent them. The newlyweds appeared to be having the time of their lives if their smiling faces were any indication.

"That is the happiest I have ever seen Clint", Tasha murmured over Pepper's shoulder.

"Those two were just meant for each other", Pepper answered with a smile.

"Well, I don't know about you Steve, but this is making me nervous. Why don't we go catch what's left of the Yankee's game on TV?"

He watched as the blond man smiled gratefully before following him into the living room. Just as he'd switched on the television, lightning struck the tower and knocked out their power.

"What was that", Pepper asked, her voice a little shaky.

"JARVIS, what happened to our power", Tony yelled at the AI.

"There are two men on the roof, sir. Perhaps they had something to do with it."

"Oh crap! Steve you're with me, Tasha stay here with Pepper", Tony said before running for his suit.

He and Steve made it to the roof in record time to find a very angry Thor standing beside a smiling Loki.

"I am sorry to intrude, Tony, but my brother needs a place to stay for a time. I was hoping you and the others might be able to help."

Tony face palmed, and heard Steve groan. This was terrible and they would have to get SHIELD involved.

"Come on down Thor. I'll call Fury and see what he says about the whole situation", Tony said as he made his way to the waiting elevator.

The ride down was filled with tension and an eerie silence. The doors opened, and Tony watched as Natasha grabbed her for her gun while simultaneously placing Pepper behind her.

"What's going on? What is he doing here?"

"Easy, Red", Steve said stepping out of the elevator, "He's not here to cause trouble, are you", he said turning to the dark-haired man.

They all watched as Loki shook his head. Tasha relaxed, holstered her gun, and let Pepper go to Tony. She raised an incredulous brow as Steve made his way to her side.

"Clint is not going to be happy", she whispered.

"When do they get back?"

"Three days", Tasha said with a worried expression.

Pepper listened as Tony yelled into his phone and Thor and Loki argued quietly in a corner. She made her way over to where Tasha and Steve were sitting on the couch.

"What are you two discussing", she asked as she sat on the arm.

"Have you heard from Cas today", Tasha asked.

"No, not yet. I was planning on calling her in a little bit. Why?"

"Loki took control of Clint's mind, and we're concerned about how he'll react to all of this", Steve said gesturing to Loki and Thor.

"Oh dear, you're right. Do you think we should tell them?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea to let Clint find out on his own. Let's give Cassie a chance to talk to him", Tasha said.

Finally Tony got off the phone with Fury, he showed Thor and Loki to their rooms before coming back to the living room where his team was sitting.

"Who would have ever thought that Loki would be staying here", Tony said as he sat down heavily in his recliner.

"I'm going to go call Cassie and give her a heads up", Pepper said as she went up the stairs.

"Great! I didn't even think about Clint", Tony said running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"If anyone can take care of this, it's Cas", Tasha said with a smile.

Cassie lay on the beach listening to the crash of the waves on the shore. Clint had just left to go for a swim, and she was immersed in a book. She heard the buzzing of her phone and rolled over to find Pepper's face on her screen.

"Hi, Pepper. What's up?"

"Cas, we have a situation at the tower. I'm sure you've heard Clint speak about Loki?"

"Yes, he still has nightmares about that."

"Well, Loki is currently living in the tower. Thor brought him to Earth because he wasn't safe on Asgard. We wanted you to know so you could break the news to Clint."

Cassie sighed. Her husband was a strong man, but she wondered if he could handle this. She hung up with Pepper, and lay back staring at the clouds floating across the blue sky.

She watched as Clint came out of the ocean, water dripping from his hair and running down his smiling face. How was she going to tell him this? She closed her eyes, and began to plan her words very carefully.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on a roll! Two updates in one day! Hope you enjoy the second chapter! :)**

Chapter 2

Clint watched as his wife gave him a shaky smile before falling back onto her beach towel with a sigh. She had obviously just spoken with Pepper and was missing home. He plopped down on the sand beside her and took a moment to enjoy the view.

He had learned over the past week that his wife was a modest woman. She preferred a one piece swim suit, and even that had to be covered unless she was in the water. He smiled down at her, and watched as one eye opened.

"You're staring again", she said with a saucy grin.

"I can't help it. You're too beautiful for me to resist."

Cassie smiled at the complement before falling silent again.

"You miss home, don't you?"

She took his hand in her's and stared up into his beloved face.

"Home for me is wherever you are. So right now, I am home."

She watched as his eyes darkened and he leaned forward. She sighed when his lips met her's in a passionate kiss.

"I love you", he whispered against her lips.

These were the times she treasured. The times when the rest of the world faded away until it was just the two of them. She sat up, and began to gather their things. Clint watched her every move, a worried expression marring his features.

"What is it, sweetheart? Did I do something wrong?"

At his worried tone, she turned from stuffing her towel into the beach bag and took his face in her hands.

"No, my love. You've made me the happiest woman alive, but we have something we need to talk about and I don't want to do it here."

Her cryptic explanation only heightened Clint's fear. He held her hand all the way back to the hotel, thinking that the physical contact would tether her to him somehow. When they reached their room, he watched her as she set their things down on the floor and sat on the king sized bed, patting the place beside her.

After he'd sat down, she turned her whole body to face him and took his hand in her own.

"Pepper called a while ago. She said that Thor has brought Loki to the tower because it is no longer safe for him on Asgard."

Cassie watched as her husband's facial expressions changed from shock to anger.

"How could Tony do this? Isn't there somewhere else they could take him", he said as he surged to his feet and began to pace.

"No, Fury thinks that this is best. He said he wants him under constant supervision and there is no better place than under the same roof as the Avengers", Cassie answered.

Clint's face was haggard when he turned to face her, and her heart broke for him.

"I don't want to go back", he said quietly.

"I know, and I don't want you to have to face him again but that is our home. We have no where else to go."

"I still dream about it, Cas. I can still feel the hopelessness that nearly overwhelmed me when I was trapped beneath his thumb."

"Babe, I will be there for you. You don't have to go through this alone. Pepper has already assured me that Loki will be kept as far away from you as possible."

Clint sighed, knowing she was right. He couldn't let Loki steal their home from them, so he slowly nodded.

"Call Pepper and tell her we'll start home tomorrow."

Cassie could hear the fear in his voice, could see it in his eyes. She rose from the bed, and went to stand before him. Before he could move away, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He stood there for a moment, stiff and unyielding, before hugging her back.

Clint lay his cheek against his wife's hair, and couldn't help but think that he would be lost without her. He felt her pull back just enough to look up into his face. Her velvety brown eyes held concern and more love than he ever imagined would belong to him. He gently kissed her nose, and then made his way to the bathroom. A nice hot shower would help him work things out.

Cassie watched as Clint closed the bathroom door, and then she stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the ocean. She dialed Pepper's number, and then sat down in one of the cushioned chairs. Soon, her friend's voice came over the speaker.

"How is he", she asked with concern.

"He's coping. He told me to tell you that we're starting back tomorrow", Cassie said with a sigh.

"Ok, good. We didn't think he would want to come home."

"He doesn't, but we don't have anywhere else to go and the sooner he faces this the better. All that I ask Pepper, is that he not see Loki our first day back. I don't think he could handle it."

"Of course, Tony and I will take care of everything. You two have a safe trip and we'll see you in a couple of days."

Cassie thanked her friend, and then hung up. She made her way back into the room and found Clint stretched out on the bed with his eyes closed. She sat down beside him, running her fingers through his hair before softly kissing him on the forehead.

"I'm going to take a shower", she said giving his chest a gentle pat.

She watched as a small grin graced his features, his eyes still closed. She went into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door and turned on the hot water. Cassie sighed as she stepped under the warm spray and felt the sand and salt melt away.

Soon, the water became chilly and she stepped out and wrapped up in a towel. She walked out to her suitcase and grabbed some clothes before stepping back into the bathroom to change. When she came back out, she went and lay down beside her husband.

Clint felt Cassie's presence long before she laid down on the bed beside him. He sighed as her arms wrapped around him and her head came to rest on his chest. His mind was still in a jumble, but at his wife's nearness he could feel himself beginning to calm. He relaxed and soon he was asleep.

Cassie woke with a start. Clint was thrashing and screaming. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and called his name. Then, before she could react, she found herself against a wall with his arm against her throat. She watched as he slowly came back to reality and the horror of what he'd done washed over his face.

Clint looked down into the terrified eyes of his wife, and then jumped back as if he'd been burned. He watched as she came near him, her hands outstretched and her voice gentle.

"It's ok, baby, I know you didn't mean to", she whispered.

He sat down heavily on the end of the bed and then felt her arms come around him.

"You're not safe with me", he said brokenly.

Cassie sat down beside him and began to rub his back, " You were having a nightmare and you couldn't help what you did. This is in no way your fault, and I don't blame you one bit."

Clint let her words seep into his soul like a soothing balm. He lay down, and soon found himself wrapped in his wife's loving embrace. She held him, still rubbing his back and humming softly. Soon, he decided that sleep was not an option and sat up.

"What time is it, sweetheart?"

"Half passed three."

"I don't think I can go back to sleep", he said quietly.

"Alright, I'll get up and see if I can't get us an earlier flight", Cassie said moving to the table where her computer sat.

She pulled up the website and found a plane departing at five-thirty.

"There's a flight leaving in two hours. Is that ok?"

She watched as her husband simply nodded his head.

"Why don't you turn on the TV and relax for a bit while I get us packed up", she said with a smile.

Soon, a vacuum cleaner infomercial played in the background as she went about the room putting their things into their suitcases. She laid out clothes for each of them, brushed her teeth, and then gathered up all of their toiletries. As soon as she was finished, she changed her clothes and stuffed her night clothes back into her suitcase.

Clint changed his own clothes, and handed his athletic shorts to his wife to put away. It was only about four-fifteen, but they both decided to go ahead and leave for the airport. He called a cab, and then loaded their things into the back. The ride was quiet, and Cassie's hand on his knee was the only thing keeping him sane.

They sat in the waiting area for forty minutes before they were allowed to board their plane. Cassie watched as Clint sank into the outside seat and lay his head back. She took her seat by the window, staring out into the black night as she took his hand in her own. She gently rubbed her thumb back and forth over his knuckles, and soon she heard the even sound of his breathing.

Clint was still asleep when the flight attendant asked them to fasten their seat belts. Cassie looked around before clicking the belt across her husband's waist with a smile. It was going to be a long couple of days, but they had each other and that was all that mattered.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying the story thus far! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. It's been a super busy week! Anyway, hope you are enjoying the story thus far! :)**

Chapter 3

Clint woke slowly, raising his head from where it lolled against the head rest. His neck was sore and his eyes struggled to focus. He turned to find his wife, a pen stuck in her mouth and staring at a sudoku book. He looked down to see that her hand was still clutched in his own, and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

Cassie felt the light pressure on her hand and turned to find her husband awake and smiling.

"Hello there, sleepyhead."

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"Sudoku", she said with a smirk, "Keeps the mind sharp."

"Well, I think I'm going to go find the restroom. I'll be right back", Clint said as he made his way into the isle.

Cassie went back to her puzzle, but soon heard someone sit in the seat beside her.

"That was fast…", she said in Clint's direction.

Only it wasn't Clint who answered.

"I've been waiting all this time for your body guard to leave so that I could talk to you", the man slurred.

Cassie turned at the strange voice and found a man siting in her husband's seat, reeking of alcohol.

"I think there's been a mistake. That is my husband's seat, and he'll be back at any moment."

The man simply stared at her, his bloodshot eyes never leaving her face. Cassie looked behind him to see Clint walking down the isle. His eyes met her's and he must have saw her panic because he immediately reached for where his bow would have been. She quickly looked back at the man, not wanting him to see her watching Clint advance behind him.

Clint watched as Cassie turned back to the man sitting beside her. A plan began to form in his mind as he slowly made his way to where his wife sat. Thankfully the man was too busy staring at Cassie to notice the danger behind him. Clint grabbed him by the back of his jacket, pulling him into the narrow isle. One well placed punch and the man was out.

He heard the air marshal coming towards him. He quickly flashed his SHIELD badge and watched as the uniformed man dragged the intruder to the back of the plane. Clint regained his seat, ignoring the stares of the other passengers. His main focus was his wife.

Cassie sat in shock as she watched her husband yank the man out of his seat. She could feel herself shaking, and realized that all she wanted was to have Clint close. By the time he returned to his seat, silent tears were coursing down her cheeks.

"Hey, baby, it's ok. He's not going to hurt you", Clint said as he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"What did he want?"

"He probably just saw a pretty girl and wanted to get to know you. He just didn't plan on the pretty girl having an assassin husband", he whispered with a smirk.

Cassie smiled at this, realizing that she was being a bit dramatic. She looked up, finding half of the passengers staring curiously in their direction.

"At least we made this a memorable flight", she said with a giggle.

Clint laughed, taking her hand in his once more. They would be landing in New York in another twelve hours, and he couldn't wait to get off the plane. He looked over to find Cassie asleep, her head resting at an unnatural angle against the firm headrest. He gently placed her head on his shoulder, and placed a kiss on the top of her head before going back to sleep himself.

It was dark when the plane finally touched down in New York. Cassie watched as Clint grabbed their bags from the baggage claim, and she dialed the cab service. Soon they were settled in the backseat of a taxi, snuggled together for warmth against the cold October night.

"It feels good to be back", Cassie whispered as she leaned in to her husband's side.

"I could have done without the cold", Clint said with a shiver.

Finally the car stopped in front of Stark Tower. They retrieved their bags from the trunk and made their way into the private entrance. Clint called the elevator, and soon they were headed to the main living space.

Cassie stepped out into the living room and found everyone standing there to meet them. Pepper rushed forward, hugging her tightly. Clint shook hands with Tony and Steve, and received a hug from Tasha before the redhead came forward to greet Cassie. "Well, how was the trip", Tasha asked as she wrapped an arm around Cassie's shoulders.

"It was wonderful! We loved the beach and our hotel was really nice, so I would have to say it was the best vacation I've ever taken in my life", she said as her eyes sought out her husband.

Pepper and Tasha shared a knowing smile, both happy to see the couple so enamored with one another.

Then just as Cassie was about to make her way over to Clint, she heard the elevator doors open. She watched as a strange man with jet black hair walked into the kitchen ignoring everyone as he passed. She turned to her husband with a smile on her face, only to see his eyes filled with anger and his fists clenched at his sides.

The smile quickly fell from her face as she realized who that man must be. She quickly made her way to Clint's side, gently taking one of his fisted hands into her own. His eyes followed the other man's every movement, and she felt him stiffen when the stranger turned to face them.

Clint watched as Loki entered the room. Every muscle in his body taut, and he could feel his hands fisting at his sides. The urge to pummel the man as he turned to face them was almost too great to ignore. Then he felt his wife's small hands envelope one of his own. He felt himself relax as she stroked his forearm and knuckles.

Soon, his hand opened and his fingers laced with her's. He looked down to see worried brown eyes trained on his face, and gave a tight smile.

"I'm tired, what do you say we go to bed", Cassie whispered.

Clint slowly nodded his head watching as his wife smiled at everyone telling them they were jet-lagged and headed for bed. Their friends seemed to sense the change in him, and simply smiled in return as they went their separate ways.

Cassie clung to Clint's hand as she led him to the stairs. She could still feel the tension radiating off of him in waves, and his eyes had lost their usual cocky gleam. They took the stairs quietly, neither able to speak what was weighing so heavily on their minds. Finally they reached their room.

Cassie was just about to open the door, when Clint placed a gentle hand on her wrist.

"Wait, the groom has to carry his bride over the threshold", he said, his smile returning.

Cassie smiled and gave a little squeal as he suddenly swept her into his arms.

"What about the suitcases?"

"I've kinda got my hands full at the moment", Clint said with a smirk, "But I'll come back for them."

Cassie stared into her husband's handsome blue eyes as he set her down before him. Her head barely came to his chin, so she was forced to tilt her head to look up at him. She watched as his eyes darkened, and he leaned forward kissing her gently. After he broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against her's.

"I love you, sweetheart. You are my anchor and my light, I would be lost without you."

Tears pooled in Cassie's eyes at his wonderful declaration. This man never ceased to amaze her. One minute he was angry and tense, then the next moment he was whispering words in her ear.

"Clint, I love you so much. I never thought I would be blessed with such a wonderful man to call my own."

Clint closed his eyes and smiled. His wife always knew exactly what he needed to hear. He kissed her on the nose, and watched a pretty grin spread across her lips.

"I'd better go get those bags so my wife can unpack", he said with a smirk.

"Your wife would greatly appreciate that."

Cassie watched as Clint carried in their suitcases, laying both of them on the bed. She opened them, taking out their clothes and putting them away.

"I'll go down tomorrow and clean out my closet so I will be officially moved in."

"Do you want to do any redecorating? I figured it would be a little too masculine for your taste."

Cassie looked around at the tan walls, leather furniture, and black bedspread. Everything about this place was so Clint that she hated to change any of it. Truth be known, she thought his decorating style really suited her taste.

"No, I like it. It's so… you", she said with a saucy smile.

Clint threw back his head and laughed. That playful grin of her's always put a smile on his face, even on his worst days. He watched as she continued to unpack, somehow knowing exactly where everything went. Soon she was finished, showered, and dressed in one of his old t-shirts.

She grabbed a book, and lay down on her side of the bed. Clint made his way into the bathroom and soon came out dressed in his favorite pair of sweats. He laid down beside her, grabbing his bow as he went. He couldn't help thinking how domestic they must look. Cassie propped up on her mountain of pillows, book in hand, and he with his bow making a few adjustments.

Cassie looked over at her husband, and found him lost in thought. She loved his expressions, and enjoyed watching them play across his face. She knew not everyone got to see them, and that made her feel special in a way. She smiled as he sat there staring at his bow, eyebrows drawn together and lips pursed.

Finally he looked up and found her studying him.

"Enjoying the view", he said, his face softening into an easy smile.

"Very much."

At her answer, he leaned over and captured her lips with his own. Cassie had not been kissed very often before she knew Clint. She'd never understood the whole fireworks thing. Now, however, she understood. Her husband was an excellent kisser, and he never failed to make her feel loved and wanted.

Clint smiled as he looked into his wife's face. Her eyes were glued to his and he felt he could read her every thought. Out of every woman he'd ever known, his wife had the most expressive eyes. They were what initially drew him to her, and had the ability to melt his heart with one glance.

He watched as she began to smile, and then felt her soft lips on his jaw as she kissed him goodnight. Soon, their room was dark and Cassie's head was resting on his chest. He could hear her deep, even breathing and knew that she was asleep. He gently placed a kiss on her head and then allowed sleep to overtake him.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update. School is super crazy at the moment lol I hope you are enjoying the story! Thank you for all of the favs, follows, and reviews! :)**

Chapter 4

Cassie woke to soft light filtering through the window by the bed. She stretched, careful not to bump Clint where he slept beside her. She smiled as she heard him mumble unintelligibly. Deciding that sleep was not going to come again, she got up from the bed placing her feet on the cool wood floor.

She padded softly over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts, pulling them on as she made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth to dispel her morning breath, then grabbed one of Clint's hoodies pulling it over her head as she walked out the door.

Cassie silently went down stairs, thankful that the living room was still dark and no sounds could be heard coming from up stairs. She poured water into the coffee maker, then dumped a few tablespoons of Folgers in before turning it on. Soon, the little machine bubbled to life and the smell of fresh coffee flooded the room.

This was her first morning back and she wanted breakfast to be special, so she decided to make a little bit of everything. She mixed up the waffle batter, cracked a few eggs, and fried up the bacon. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to find Loki coming into the kitchen.

Loki made his way into the room, not noticing the woman standing at the stove. He went to the fridge, looking for the milk jug. Then a voice spoke behind him.

"Looking for this", the woman said holding out the container filled with white liquid.

"Yes, I was", he said staring at the strange creature before him.

She was dressed in a worn sweat shirt at least two sizes too big, a pair of faded denim shorts, and a pair fuzzy lime green house shoes. Her brown hair fell in soft waves down her back, and her brown eyes bore into his with more intensity than he liked. He moved to get some bread and jam, but she stopped him.

"I'm making breakfast if you'd like some."

"Wouldn't your husband object?"

"Maybe, but it's just food. It's not like I'm offering to be your best friend", she said with a smirk.

Cassie watched as the man set down the bread and made his way to one of the stools at the island. She poured him a cup of coffee, then placed the cream and sugar with in his reach. She could feel his sharp blue eyes watching her as she finished her breakfast preparations.

Soon, she heard footsteps coming down from Tony and Pepper's room. She turned to find a bleary eyed Tony making his way to the coffee pot. The man either didn't see the guest or was ignoring his presence. After his first sip of the strong brew, the billionaire seemed to come alive.

"Good morning, Cas. You don't know how happy I am to see you this morning. A man needs more than donuts and quiches to live on."

Cassie laughed, "I'm happy to be cooking again."

"Where's Clint?"

"He's asleep. I think he's still running on island time", she said with a grin.

Before Tony could answer, Pepper came stumbling into the room. She also was in search of the coffee pot.

"Thank goodness you're back", the blond said as she inhaled the hot steam.

"Good morning to you too Pepper."

Tasha and Steve came down next, both taking a seat at the table and splitting the morning paper. Cassie heard her husband's footsteps on the stairs, and smiled as he entered the room. He looked warily at the black haired man seated beside Tony as he made his way to her side.

"Good morning, sweetheart", he said as he bent to kiss her cheek.

Cassie squeezed his hand before handing him his favorite mug filled to the brim with dark liquid. Soon, everyone was seated and eating the delicious breakfast they had missed while their chef was away. After everyone had finished, they helped with the dishes and then moved into the living room.

Loki watched the scene unfold before him as the Avengers settled on the couches and recliners. He slowly made his way to the stairs, hating the feeling of loneliness that swamped him. He took the stairs two at a time, rushing to get back to the solitude of his room.

Cassie settled onto the couch, snuggling against Clint's side. She couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face when his arm came around her and his thumb began to rub back and forth against her hip. The room was quiet for a time, but then Tasha spoke.

"Alright, Clint. Tell us about your trip", she said with a smile.

Clint looked down at his wife and found her eyes glued to his face and sparkling with mischief.

"Well we stayed by the beach, much to my wife's delight. We spent our mornings strolling along the shore, picking up shells and watching the sunrise. Then we would have breakfast in the hotel dining room. The rest of the day was spent sight seeing and enjoying the beach."

Pepper heard Cassie snort and quickly exclaimed, "Something tells me that you're fibbing just a bit."

Cassie giggled as her husband's cheeks turned slightly red.

"We never got up early enough to see a sunrise. After the past few months neither one of us had gotten enough sleep and we were beat. Clint refused to eat in the hotel dining room saying 'We need to get out and try new things'. I was all for that until I got food poisoning", Cassie said dryly.

"Sounds like you two had a blast", Tony said with a wide grin.

"It really was nice. I enjoyed it just being the two of us and getting my husband all to myself", Cassie said smiling up at Clint.

Everyone else in the room watched as Clint bent to quickly place a chaste kiss on his wife's smiling mouth.

"We really did have a great time. It was nice to just relax and not feel like I had to save the world every five minutes", Clint said as he looked around the room at the smiling faces of his friends.

"Well until we started home. You kinda had to save the day on the plane", Cassie said with a smirk.

"What happened on the plane", Steve asked curiously.

So, Clint regaled them of his heroics of saving his wife from a drunk. Pepper gasped, Tasha giggled, and Tony and Steve just shook their heads.

Soon, the men headed off to the roof while the women were left sitting in the living room. The enjoyed their girl talk for a while, and then the discussion turned more serious.

"How is Clint handling everything", Tasha asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I think he's doing ok. He didn't have any nightmares last night, so he slept pretty well. I think it's just going to take some time for him to get used to the arrangement. Some days will be better than others, but I'm confident we'll get through it."

"Good. We were all worried about how he would react", Pepper said.

"The night before we came home was hard. Neither of us got much sleep and nightmares plagued him most of the night. The plane ride home was a little better. We were both able to get a few hours of sleep, but he was still really tense through most of the flight. Then when we got home he kinda relaxed a little. I think he was worried that things at home had changed."

Cassie watched as both women nodded. Then they heard male laughter coming from the elevator, and all three smiled as they saw the three men walking in, light banter going back and forth.

Clint looked up to find Cassie smiling at him and it hit him. His wife was the most beautiful woman in the world! She didn't know a lot about his life, but she never questioned him. She just trusted him, loved him, and believed in him. He found himself gravitating to her.

When he reached the place where she was seated on the couch, he bent to kiss her on the temple.

"I love you sweetheart. Thank you for excepting me as I am and never trying to make me into something I'm not", he whispered into her ear.

Cassie could feel the rest of the room fading away, and all that was left was her husband's loving blue eyes. She felt her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders and then she was kissing him, slow and deep. She felt his arms come around her and she knew that there was no where on earth that she would rather be than in this man's arms.

A throat clearing pulled the lovebirds out of their reverie. They both turned to find Director Fury standing a few paces away. Cassie could feel her face heating, and she could see that Clint was trying to regain his composure. Then she watched as he took a deep breath and turned to face his commander.

**Thanks for reading! As always reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update guys. School is driving me crazy! I'm not really pleased with how this chapter turned out, but hopefully I'll have a clearer direction going forward. **

Chapter 5

Clint turned to find Director Fury standing just outside the elevator. Everyone else was looking around, not sure what to say to help the awkward situation.

"Agent Barton, are you ready to come back to work?"

"I just got back from my honeymoon, sir. Not to mention the fact that Loki is staying in the tower. I'm not sure I feel comfortable leaving my wife here with him", Clint said sharply.

"We got her job back for her as well if she wants it. So she won't be sitting around fraternizing with Loki while you're in the field."

Clint turned to find Cassie's cheeks beet red and her eyes down cast. The director realized his mistake, but said nothing by way of an apology.

"Well, can we count on your continued service", Fury asked.

Clint gave a quick nod and watched as the man disappeared just as quickly as he came.

"I can not believe that man insinuated that I would have an affair with your sworn enemy."

Clint gently took one of her hands in both of his and placed a kiss on the soft skin of her wrist.

"Cas, he is a difficult man. He was trying to put me at ease in his own strange way. I know that you would never betray me", he said with a smile.

Cassie looked up into the earnest face of her husband and felt relief. She had been mortified by the director's words and she could only imagine what Clint must have thought.

"Now that's all out of the way. Do you want your job back", he asked quietly.

Cassie hesitated. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she'd been teaching at the university and she really didn't know how she felt about going back. Before she could answer, Pepper stepped forward.

"Tony and I have been talking. We really need someone with your expertise to handle everyone's personal schedules and day to day stuff. Kind of like a personal assistant. We would pay you, of course."

"Pepper, I don't know if I'm qualified to do that. I mean, you all have such complicated important lives. What if I mess something up", Cassie said in horror.

"You will do fine. You've already been doing some of this stuff, you just don't realize it", Pepper said with a smile.

Clint wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Cas, this would be perfect. You could work from home, and then be here when I'm here", he said with a grin.

"But what about Loki, aren't you worried I'll fraternize?"

"Tony and Steve will be here to watch out for you. Plus I know you well enough to know that he's not your type", Clint said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the back of Cassie's neck.

He smiled when he felt a little shiver go down her spine.

He really hoped she took Pepper's offer. His schedule was a little crazy in that sometime he was home nearly every day, and other times he was gone for months on end. He liked having her here with him all day everyday, and he didn't like the idea of her working outside his sphere of influence.

Soon things settled back down and everyone went their separate ways. Cassie and Clint found themselves back in their room snuggled on the couch watching a home decor show. He looked down to find her nose wrinkled and her eyes squinting.

"What's the matter?"

"I hate that couch! It looks like a unicorn puked on it or something", she said with a grimace.

Clint couldn't help but laugh at his wife's creative description of the pink sofa on the television.

"You really don't like pink, do you?"

"No! I've hated it since I was a little girl. I prefer cool colors like blues and greens. I find them soothing", she ended with a smile.

"What about this place", he said gesturing to his bachelor pad, "I really wish you would redecorate. I want it to feel like us. Not just me."

"I'll think about it. I really like the dark leather furniture in here, but the bedroom and bathroom I would like to change up a little bit."

Clint smiled, he'd known it would take some convincing but he was glad she had decided to redo his very masculine space. He wanted things to look like a woman actually lived here. He was excited to see what she changed and what she decided to keep.

"Alright, if you want me to redo this place then what's our budget", Cassie asked with a smirk.

Clint stared at the ceiling, trying to appear deep in thought.

"However much you want to spend", he said with a grin.

"Aren't you worried I'll drain the bank account?"

"Nope, I know you woman. You're a tight wad if I ever saw one. You'll do this job on the cheap."

Cassie looked up at her husband with a little smile. He knew her so well! She had a few ideas for adding splashes of color about their little home. She wanted to buy a new bedspread, get a few pretty little knick knacks, and maybe find a cool painting or two.

Clint looked at the clock and saw that it was close to dinner time.

"What do you say we get some takeout and let everyone else fend for themselves?"

"I think they were hoping for another home cooked meal", Cassie said.

"Well that may be what they hoped for, but I want my beautiful wife all to myself this evening. What'd you say?"

"How can I say no to my very handsome husband", she said with a saucy grin.

"Takeout it is. What do you want? Chinese, Pizza…"

"Pizza sounds amazing", Cassie said, her stomach already starting to rumble.

Clint grinned at his wife when he heard her stomach growl.

"I'll get us a pepperoni pizza ordered."

The pizza arrived thirty minutes later and the couple ate on their couch in front of the TV. Soon, it was time for bed. Clint decided to turn in a little earlier than usual since he would have to be at SHIELD HQ in the morning. Cassie changed into her pjs, brushed her teeth, then went to lay down and wait for Clint.

He came out of the bathroom in his shorts and a white t-shirt. The sheets rustled as he lay down beside her and rolled over to take her in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you tomorrow", Cassie said feeling tears prick her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart", Clint said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I haven't gone a day without you in months."

"Cas, I don't want to leave you but I have an obligation to SHIELD."

"I know", she said quietly.

"I'll be home tomorrow afternoon and you can have me all to yourself", he said with a chuckle.

Cassie felt the rumble of his laughter where her head lay against his chest. She loved to listen to his heart beat, and as she lay there she knew exactly why she was so nervous about him going back. Clint's job was dangerous and that meant she might lose him.

These thoughts always disturbed her. She didn't know what she would do without this man whom she loved more than life itself. Love for him enveloped her and she found herself moving to kiss him. She felt him sigh and then deepen the kiss. All thoughts of losing him were gone, banished by her husband's loving embrace.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome and much appreciated! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, I have had some crazy writer's block with this story! I will try to make more of an effort to get things updated and get this story rolling! Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or followed! :)**

Chapter 6

Clint woke to the blaring of his alarm clock. It had been a long time since he'd had to wake up at a scheduled time, and he was slightly disoriented. He went to roll over and push the snooze button, but a weight was pinning his arm, which had long since fallen asleep.

He tried to move the appendage, and a little whimper sounded under the covers. He pulled back the comforter to find his wife snuggled against his side. Her brown hair fell across his chest and her dark lashes lay soft and thick upon her cheeks. The sight struck him with awe and he deftly reached behind his head, using his other arm to turn off the offending alarm so as not to wake his sleeping beauty.

Clint could have watched her sleep for hours, but he had to get to work. He gently lifted her head from its place on his shoulder and placed it on his pillow. He smiled when Cassie frowned in her sleep and gave a little sound of protest. He made his way into the bathroom to shower, closing the door quietly behind him.

Cassie woke, stretching out her hand in search of her husband. When she found nothing but empty space, her eyes slowly opened. She could hear the shower running and knew that he would be out shortly. She lay there on his pillow, with her eyes closed trying to plan out her day and what all her new job might entail.

At the sound of the bathroom door, her eyes popped open and there before her was her very handsome husband in his favorite pair of shorts. He was rummaging through the drawers of his dresser, when her giggle stopped him.

"What exactly does one wear to work when they are a skillfully trained assassin", Cassie said with a flutter of her eyelashes.

His deep chuckle made her shiver, "What ever I want."

Cassie smiled as he made his way over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Good morning beautiful", he said huskily.

"Good morning handsome."

"You sure do know how to make a guy feel loved! I didn't think you were going to let me up this morning."

"You make a marvelous pillow and you keep me warm", she said with a wink.

Clint smiled at the gorgeous woman lying before him. He checked his watch and found that he was running a little late.

"Babe, I could sit here all day with you but I have to get to work", he said as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

Cassie watched him get dressed and then heard the sound of his humming as he brushed his teeth. She loved to watch her husband get ready in the morning because she knew she was the only one privy to his routine. No one else knew that he hummed his abc's while he brushed his teeth or that he was particular about his socks.

When Clint emerged from the bathroom he found his wife smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"You. I was just thinking how marvelous it is that you are all mine", Cassie said shyly.

She watched as Clint's eyes widened and he came back to the bed.

"You keep talking like that and I won't be going anywhere today."

"Well then Mr. Barton, I guess I'd better cut the sweet talk", she said with a grin.

"Nope, I love it when you sweet talk me."

With that he leaned down, kissing her with all of the love he felt. When he stood up, he found that her eyes had that dreamy look to them that he adored. His wife didn't have a poker face; every emotion she felt was always reflected in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you, sweetheart. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you too. Be careful."

"I will", he said as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

Cassie watched him walk out feeling like a part of her was going with him. She needed to get up but she felt sluggish. Then she remembered that Pepper wanted to discuss the job with her that morning over breakfast. So, she hopped up and got in the shower. Then dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and one of Clint's sweatshirts.

She made her way quietly down the stairs not expecting anyone to be up yet. When she made it to the kitchen she found Loki sitting at the island with some toast and a cup of tea. His dark head was bent over the newspaper and he didn't even notice her walk in.

"Good morning", she said quietly.

"Good morning", he said rather stiffly.

"How are you? Enjoying your stay with us?"

"I am well. If you think prison is enjoyable, then yes I am enjoying myself very much", Loki said snidely.

"Is that all you're having for breakfast?"

"Yes, I did not wish to wake everyone."

"That's all you know how to make, isn't it?"

Cassie watched as the man simply glowered at her before slowly nodding his head. She turned to the coffee maker to hide her smile and had to cough to hide her giggle. When breakfast was well under way, she turned back to find Loki watching her.

"How long have you been married to Agent Barton?"

"About three months. We honeymooned for a long time because he knew that the moment he stepped foot in the States he'd have to go back to work."

Loki nodded his head. He could tell that she loved her husband by the way her face lit up as she spoke of him. He wished that he could find someone who would be as devoted to him.

Cassie stood at the counter, her favorite mug in her hands. It was cheesy and her husband laughed every time he saw the "I 3 Hawkeye" emblazoned on the front. She smiled as she saw Pepper come in.

"Morning Cas, you look happy this morning."

"Good morning, Pepper. I'd be a lot happier if a certain agent hadn't had to go to work this morning."

Just then Tasha came strolling into the kitchen holding hands with Steve.

"Good morning, love birds", Cassie said, "Tasha did Clint leave super early or something?"

"Uh, actually I don't have to go in today."

Tasha watched as Cassie's eyes immediately cast downward and her hands came to fist in the material of Clint's sweatshirt.

"They're sending him on a mission alone, aren't they", Cassie asked with the evidence of tears in her voice.

"I don't know Cas, but don't worry Clint can take care of himself."

Cassie shoved her fears to the back of her mind and put on a sunny smile.

"You're right! He's Hawkeye for goodness sakes."

"That a girl", Pepper said with a smile.

"So, what do you all want for breakfast? We've got bacon and eggs or pancakes."

Cassie served up breakfast and watched as everyone, including Loki, moved to sit at the table. Try as she might, she couldn't keep the fears at bay and soon she was overwhelmed with worry. She loved Clint so much and the thought of losing him devastated her. All she wanted was her husband alive and safe in her arms.

After breakfast, Pepper sat down with Cassie and went over all of the particulars of her new job.

"So, I just answer the phones, cook for them, and make sure they get to where they need to be on time?"

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up."

"Pepper, I'm not sure I can let you pay me for this. It sounds so simple."

"Oh no, you'll earn your money the first time you have to coax Steve away from his punching bag and drag Tony away from his lab. Believe me, it sounds simple and if you were working with anyone else it would be. However, you've got a man literally from the 1940's and a billionaire with a giant metal crime fighting suit."

"If you're sure Pepper", Cassie said still sounding unsure.

"I'm completely sure Cassie, there is no one else I would entrust with this job", Pepper said with a grin.

The friends shared a hug and then Cassie watched as Pepper hurried for the elevator. She looked down at the planner laid out before her and tried to familiarize herself with all of the events for the week. She checked her watch and found that it was just short of ten. It was going to be a long day.

At noon Cassie fixed sandwiches and delivered them to Steve's training room and Tony's lab. Both men mumbled a thank you before inhaling the food and handing back the empty plate before going back to what they were doing. She made her way into the living room and sat down to watch a little TV.

Soon, she felt her eyelids start to droop. She'd been so tired lately, but she figured it was because she wasn't getting enough sleep or something. She lay down, pulling one of the decorative pillows to her chest. She didn't know how long she'd been there, but she sat straight up when the elevator doors dinged.

Clint walked into the main living area and smiled as his wife popped up on the couch. Her hair was sticking up and her eyes were blinking madly trying to focus.

"Hey, beautiful. Were you taking a nap?"

"No… Yes, I got sleepy and couldn't keep my eyes open."

Clint stared at his wife. She never took naps, and she slept well last night so why was she tired?

"Stress", Cassie blurted, "You were wondering why I was tired."

"Oh, ok. Um, Cas, can we go to our room and talk about something?"

Cassie looked at him, her head tilted to the side, "Sure."

Once they were settled on their couch, Clint turned to face her and took her hand in his.

"Sweetheart, I hate to tell you this but I'm leaving on a mission in two days and I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Cassie stared at her husband and she couldn't help the tears that began to fall.

"I was worried about this very thing this morning. I don't want to make it any harder for you to leave than it already is, so I'm going to stop crying now", she said making a valiant effort to stop the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Baby, it's alright to cry. It lets me know that you'll miss me. I'll miss you too, and there will probably be a few tears shed on my part as well."

Cassie smiled at her husband, "Thank you, Clint. I'm going to miss you so much. I've gotten used to having you to snuggle up to at night and I just don't know how I'm going to sleep."

Clint grinned, a memory of that very morning surfacing in his mind. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. His wife had proven to be quite the snuggler and he often woke with her lying against his side or curled up against his back. It had taken a while to get used to, but now he didn't know how he would sleep without her.

"I will always come back to you sweetheart. Don't ever doubt that. Whatever it takes, I will make my way back."

Cassie kissed him tenderly, and then settled with her head lying over his heart. She hoped she would hear that beloved sound for many years to come.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews help me keep going, so keep them coming! :)**


End file.
